I became a healer in another world
by muumitfan
Summary: Hiro Mizushima dies from illness that he had for 8 years. After dying, he meets a goddess who gives him healing powers. With his new powers Hiro, with a new name Ayumu, uses his powers to save other peoples' lives.
1. Chapter 1

A young 18 year old boy named Hiro Mizushima was a really ill boy and he was lying on a hospital bed.  
He had short brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed up in blue hospital clothes.  
While he was thinking about things, his mother Kazumi entered the room.

"How are you feeling dear?" Asked Kazumi with a concerned tone.

Hiro doesn't answer and just looks outside the window to see the beatiful morning sun. It was middle of  
fall and Hiro's friends started school again. How he missess his quality time with his three best friends  
Kenta, Misaki and Riku.

"H-Hiro? Is everything alright?!" Kazumi asks with a more concerned tone.

"What's the point of this mom?" Hiro asks with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean honey?" Kazumi asks with a frightened tone.

"What's the point of wasting my life in this hospital bed when there's clearly no way to cure my illness?!" Hiro  
asks with an angered tone.

"D-Don't say something like that! There's going to be a way to cure your illness! I just know there will!" Kazumi explains  
with a hopefull tone.

"Oh? And when exactly will there be a cure? I've already wasted 8 years here! How many years am I supposed to wait?!  
5 or maybe 9 years? I'm literally wasting my life here!" Hiro shouts with an angered and sad tone.

"*Sniff* I don't want to lose you Hiro!" Kazumi says while tearing up.

"Mom, you just should accept my wishes and let me sleep away. I'll spend my last day with Kenta, Misaki and Riku and after  
spending time with them, I'll spend the rest with you, dad, Rina and Yuuto." Hiro explains with a weak smile.

"*Sniff* Wh-What are you saying?" Kazumi asks with a shocked tone.

"You heard me mom." Hiro says with a determined face.

Hiro then tells his mother to call Kenta, Misaki and Riku to take him somewhere to have fun.  
30 minutes later, the three of them arrive to the patients room. Misaki has dark blue eyes and long reddish pink hair,  
Kenta has green hair and dark green eyes and Riku has blue hair and red eys.

"Hiro! Is there something you need?!" Misaki asks with a concerned tone.

"Just tell us what you want and we'll do it for you." Kenta and Riku says at the same time.

"Thank you guys. I want you three to take me to the mall, Tennoji park and to the arcade." Hiro explains.

"A-Are you sure Hiro?" Misaki asks with a concerned tone.

"I am. Please?" Hiro begs with a smile.

"As you wish." Riku says with a sad smile.

Kenta then helps Hiro on to a wheelchair and they then head over to the nearest mall.  
While they are at the mall Misaki buys some food to the boys, but Hiro doesn't feel like it, but still decides to eat  
a little bit to not make them worry. After that they head to a clothing store and they buy some clothes for Misaki while  
chatting and having a good time. They then go to the arcade and Hiro tries to get teddy bear from one of the claw machines  
and he succeeds and then decides to give it to Misaki.  
After spending time at the mall and at the arcade, they head to Tennoji park.

"It's so beautiful here." Misaki says while pulling Hiro's wheelchair.

"Especially now since it's fall." Kenta says.

"Where do you want to go Hiro?" Riku asks.

"Take me to one of the bridges so I can see the river." Hiro answers.

"You got it." The three say enthusiastically.

They then head over to nearby bridge where Hiro looks around to see beautiful nature and after that they continue their way  
deeper to the park where they see a flower field and a Cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

"What a beautiful sight." Hiro says with a happy tone with a slight hint of sadness.

"Should we take a picture?" Riku suggests.

"Sure, I can take it." Hiro says with a smile.

The three then gather up so Hiro can take a picture of them and after that they look around a bit more before going back to  
the parks enterance.

"Where to next Hiro?" Riku asks.

"You and Kenta can go. Misaki can you take me home?" Hiro explains.

"A-Are you sure? Don't you want me to take you to the hospital?" Misaki asks with a concerned tone.

"Misaki, you should listen to his wishes." Riku says with a turned back.

"We should go." Kenta says with a turned back too.

"I-If you say so." Misaki says with a weakened tone.

Misaki then takes Hiro home while Kenta and Riku go to different direction. They appeared to be crying.  
When Misaki was near Hiro's home, he tells her to stop.

"Wh-What's wrong Hiro?" Misaki asks with a sad tone.

"Misaki, I love you. Ever since we met, I've had feelings towards you." Hiro confessess with a smile.

"*Sniff* I've loved you too." Misaki says while crying.

Hiro's confession made Misaki cry. She wasn't prepared for it and took her by surprise.  
It took 10 minutes before Misaki had calmed down. This time she surprised Hiro by giving him a kiss on the lips. After  
that she took Hiro to his home where his mother, his father Haruo and his siblings were waiting for him.

"W-Welcome back brother." Rina and Yuuto say at the same time.

"What do you want to do with us?" Haruo asks.

"I want to play some games and watch some tv together." Hiro answers.

"I-I'll make some sandwiches." Kazumi says with a sad tone.

Rina then takes Hiro from Misaki who then leaves.  
After spending time with his parents ans siblings, it was already nighttime and Haruo asks if Hiro wants to go to his room  
but says that he'd rather stay downstairs watching tv. Haruo nods and brushes his sons hair with his hand and then leaves  
upstairs.  
While everyone were sleeping, Hiro watches tv but soon falls into eternal sleep while holding a picture of his family and of  
his friends.  
Hiro wakes up in a white and cloudy area. He looks around but soon a voice calls him.

"Evening Hiro. I'm the goddess of life Mana. It seems you accepted your fate." Mana says with a sweet tone.

"Well if there is nothing to be done, I had to accept it." Hiro answers.

"I understand. I'm willing to reincarnate you to another world if you want." Mana says with a smile.

"I'll happily accept, but I don't want to go on a quest to defeat a demon lord or something." Hiro explains.

"I wasn't going to do that, but rather I'd like you to become a healer with different kind of spells that can heal any type  
of injury, or for example poison. But keep in mind that you also have to make potions to help someone. I'll also grant you  
protection spells and water and fire magic." Mana explains.

"I'll accept those powers. Hmm, will I look different in that world?" Hiro asks.

"Yes, and from now on your name will be Ayumu." Mana explains.

"Understood." Hiro says.

"The worlds name is Ayrus." Mana adds.

Mana then sends Ayumu to Ayrus.  
When Ayumu wakes up, he's under a tree. He now has long silver hair and blue eyes. He has a lenghty scepter that is made of  
silver and the tip has a round end made of gold that has blue orbs. He has a blue robe with a hood that has yellow edges.

"Alright time to go." Ayumu says as he was done looking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu was walking down a road he had picked. Both the left and right sides had multiple  
flowers scattered around the grassy plains.  
After some time he hears a suffering white rabbit and goes to search it and soon finds it  
behind a rock.

"There there little buddy. I'll help you." Ayumu says with a smile.

"Nyuu?" Is heard from the suffering rabbit.

"Let's see... hmm, there seems to be a wound on it's paw. Well that's easy to heal."  
Ayumu says as he stands up.

"Hmm, the simplest spell seems to be cure." Ayumu says while thinking the set of healing  
spells Goddess Mana gave him.

Ayumu then put his scepter sideways and his right hand to the bottom. When he started chanting  
the spell, he was surrounded by blue light.

"CURE!" Ayumy shouts as he casts his healing spell.

The rabbit is then covered in a blue aura and then the wound is healed.

"Great! It worked." Ayumu says happily.

He then walks towards the rabbit and crouches down.

"Stay out of trouble now you hear." Ayumu says while patting the white rabbits head.

"Nyuu?" Says the rabbit.

Ayumu then leaves but the rabbit runs in front of him.

"What's wrong lil guy?" Ayumu asks.

"Nyuu! Nyuu, nyuu!" Shouts the rabbit.

"Do you want to come with me?" Ayumu asks.

The rabbit then nods at his statement.

"Alright, welcome aboard. Hmm, I guess you need a name and you seem to have a feminine look...  
Ok then I'll call you Snow for now on." Ayumu says as he names the rabbit.

"Nyuu!" Snow says while jumping around happily.

Ayumu then let's Snow climb up his arm and she then gets on his head. They then continue their way.  
After an hour or so Ayumu sees a horse carriage that has fallen down and five people are surrounding  
collapsed horse. Ayumu then picks up his space and rushes to the scene.  
When they arrived there, Ayumu noticed that two of them were adults , two were teenagers and one was  
a child.  
The father had black hair and yellow eyes, the mother had honey coloured hair and blue eyes, the teenage  
boy had orange hair and emerald eyes, the teenage girl had long pink hair that has a white flower attached  
to it and the small young girl had light green hair and green eyes. They all were wearing traveling clothes.

"What happened here?" Ayumu asks.

"Ah, hello young man. Our horse sadly isn't feeling well and now is in this state." The man says.

"D-Daddy, is Alexa going to die?" Asks the young girl.

"Of course not Alise dear. She just needs to rest for now." The father answers.

"I hope she gets better soon or we'll have to set up a camp here." The mother says.

"Hmm, can I take a look?" Ayumu suggests.

"Any help is great. Thank you." The father says.

"Now let's see, ANALYZE CONDITION!" Ayumu shouts while chanting.

*Fatigue: for faster recovery give Vial of Water Breathing*  
*Ingredients: red leaves, smashed flower petals, water, honey and grass*

"We need red leaves, flower petals that are smashed, water, honey and grass to make Vial of Water Breathing."  
Ayumu answers.

"We luckily have some red leaves and honey inside our carriage." The father says.

"Great! Go take some from there. Alise's older brother and sister, can you help me collect some grass and  
flowers." Ayumu says.

"Of course. Ah, by the way the names Jun and my sisters name is Hina." Jun says while introducing themselves.

"N-Nice to meet you." Hina says while smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys too, I'm Ayumu and the rabbit that's on my head is Snow." Ayumu says.

"Nyuu!" Snow says with a happy tone.

The four then go collect flowers and grass for the potion and after they are done they return back to the carriage  
where the parents have placed a cauldron on the ground with some fire wood under it and of course jars of honey and  
a bag of red leaves.

"Thank you for your assisstance." Ayumu thanks with a smile.

"No thank you for helping complete strangers." The father says with a thankful tone.

"What is yours and your wife's name?" Ayumu asks.

"My wife's name is Honoka and I'm Itsuki." The father answers.

"Nice to meet you."Ayumu says with a smile.

"We only need water now, sadly the river too far away." Honoka says with a dissapointed tone.

"There's no need, I can use water magic." Ayumu says.

Ayumu then walks up to the cauldron and puts the wood on fire and water on the cauldron while Hina smashes the flower  
petals with Alise while Jun goes to get a large wooden spoon so Ayumu can mix the concoction.  
After letting the water to boil for a while, Ayumu starts placing the ingredients one by one while mixing it with the  
wooden spoon.  
When the potion was done, Itsuki gave some empty glass bottles where the most of the potion can be stored and the  
remaining one is given to Alexa who is starting to feel a lot better already.

"Oh thank you for your help Ayumu." Honoka thanks with a relieved tone.

"Here, have this as a reward." Itsuki says as he hands over a book.

The book happens to be a book of how to make different types of potions and medecines.

"I can really have this? Thanks!" Ayumu says with a smile.

"If you want, we can take you to our village with our carriage." Honoka says.

"Thank you, but it should be for the best that your horse rests for today though." Ayumu explains.

"Got it." Itsuki says.

An hour later and it's nighttime. Ayumu is eating dinner with the family. They are eating potato soup that has carrots.

"Oh yeah, you named your rabbit as Snow right?" Itsuki asks curiously.

"Yeah. Figured it would be a great name since her fur is white." Ayumu says.

"That means that she's your familiar now." Jun responds.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Ayumu says.

"How don't you know that, you're a mage." Hina says.

"Uh, well this might sound weird but I was reincarnated from another world." Ayumu says awkwardly.

"Reincarnated?!" Everyone says at the same time.

"Y-Yeah." Ayumu says.

"I've heard about reincarnation before, but never would've thought that I'd meet someone like that." Itsuki says.

"How did you die then?" Jun asks.

"From an unknown illness that I had for 8 years. I was reincarnated today." Ayumu explains.

"Eight years? That must've been horrible." Honoka says with a sad tone.

"Did a god or a goddess give you a new life? I'm guessing that it might have been the goddess of life Mana." Hina guesses.

"You got that right." Ayumu says.

"Wow." Jun says.

"What kind of world your world was?" Alise asks.

"Far more advanced. For example, we didn't use horse carriages anymore." Ayumu answers.

"Interesting." Jun says.

"Well anyway, could you tell me more about familiars?" Ayumu suggests.

"They can figth for you and after some time they can also speak normal human language with their owner and the people around  
him." Itsuki explains.

"You can have as many familiars as you can hold. I think there was a summoning spell for that or the monsters can ask to  
become your familiars too." Hina adds.

"I just happened to hear Snow in pain and went to heal her wound, after that she wanted to come with me." Ayumu says.

"She must've been thankful for you." Hina says with a smile.

"It seems like it." Ayumu says as he watches Snow brushing her head on his leg.

After eating, everyone goes to sleep but before going himself, Ayumu casts a protection spell around the wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and Ayumu had just woken up. When he got out of the carriage, he noticed that there were a few white colored wolves around the barrier he had casted.

"WATER BOMB!" Ayumu shouted as he casted a water magic spell towards the wolfs.

The spell went through the barrier which then hit the wolfs and they then got scared and run away.

"*Yawn* What are you doing Ayumu?" Jun asked with a tired tone.

"Some white colored wolfs were gathered around a barrier I had casted around the carriage last night. I just used some water magic to shoo them away. And Alexa seems to be fine again, which is one of the reason I used that spell." Ayumu explained.

"Thanks alot. Oh, and the name o the wolfs are Silver Wolfs." Jun said.

"Huh, I think I saw a potion that needed a Silver Wolfs claw. I think I'd just cut a claw from them and let them live." Ayumu thought.

"Why not make a familiar of a Silver Wolf?" Jun suggested.

"Hmm, I guess I could do that too." Ayumu said.

After that, the rest of the family woke up and they started to make breakfast before leaving. When everyone had eaten their breakfast, they continued their way towards the village Itsuki and his family lives.

"What's the name of your village anyway?" Ayumu asks curiously.

"The name is Village of Elysia. It's a normal sized farming village. We went to Prinnunad Kingdom to sell our villages goods and recieved some of the honey and red leaves you used yesterday." Jun explained.

"Hmm, interesting." Ayumu says with an interested expression.

Three hours later, they arrive to Elysia and they soon notice that something has happened.

"What's going on? Why are everyone looking so down?" Itsuki asks.

"Some monsters attacked us yesterday and the elders grandchild got hurt when he protected him. We suspect that he's poisoned and we can't do anything to cure him." One of the villagers say with a panicked expression.

"Ayumu, are you able to help the elders grandchild?" Itsuki asks with a hopeful tone.

"I'll give it a try. Can you show me the way to the elders house?" Ayumu asks from the villager.

"O-Of course! Hurry!" The villager answers.

Ayumu then rushes to the elders house while Itsuki and his family take the carriage to their home.  
When Ayumu arrives, there are multiple people trying to help the suffering teen with the elder.

"Elder Midori, Itsuki's family brought a boy along with them luckily who might be able to help Saburo!" The villager announces with a relieved tone.

"Greetings elder, can I get closer to your grandchild?" Ayumu asks.

"Please help him, he's the only one I have left." Midori says.

The people then give some space to Ayumu who then comes closer to the suffering Saburo.

"ANALYZE CONDITION!" Ayumu says as he casts a spell.

*Poisoned. Use Poison Break to cure the condition. Wise to also use Potion of Strenght to so the patient get their full strenght back.*

"Yeah, he's poisoned." Ayumu says.

"Can you help him?" Midori asks.

"Of course I can." Ayumu answers with a smile.

Ayumu then readies his scepter but keeps it upright this time and then he's covered in blue light again.

"POISON BREAK!" Ayumu shouts as he casts the spell to heal Saburo who immediately gets better, but still seems a bit weak.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You saved him!" Midori thanks while crying.

"I still need to make a Potion of Strenght and give it to him." Ayumu says.

Ayumu then takes the Potion book he received from Itsuki and searces for the recipe.

*To make Potion of Strenght you need two carrots, sugar, ten tree leaves, sawdust, water and flowers pollen.*

"Is everything alright now?" Itsuki asks as he arrives to the scene.

"Just in time. Jun and Hina, help me get two carrots, sugar, ten tree leaves, sawdust, and flower pollen. I'm going to make Potion of Strenght so Saburo gets his strenght back quickly. Itsuki and Honoka can you ready a cauldron with water?" Ayumu explains.

"Understood!" The family says.

Ayumu, Jun and Hina then leave to gather the ingredients. They soon notice someone building something while using a saw which luckily leaves some sawdust.

"Excuse me, but can you make more sawdust?" Ayumu requests.

"Sure, but why?" The builder asks.

"I'm making a potion to Saburo that gives his strenght back and it needs sawdust." Ayumu explains.

"If it helps him out then I'll happily lend a hand, just put this bowl under the wood so the sawdust falls in it." The builder explains.

"Got it." Ayumu says and places the bowl on the ground.

While Ayumu was getting the sawdust, Jun went to a nearby carrot field to ask if he could get two of them and along the way picked the required amount of leaves, while Hina went to get some sugar from home and took some Daisies that were on the ground. And when that was done, they went back to Ayumu who was waiting.

"Great, thanks for the help you two!" Ayumu thanks while holding a bowl full of sawdust.

"You're the one who's doing the most. We're just happy that we can help out." Jun explains.

"Yeah, we would never be able to potions." Hina adds.

They then head back to Elder Midori's house where everyone are waiting. Itsuki and Honoka had also filled a cauldron with water.

"Alright, now I'll just light the wood on fire and read the instructions of how to make this potion." Ayumu says aloud.

"What does it say?" Jun asks with Hina.

"Hmm, firstly we need to cut the carrots into tiny pieces and then place them into the warm water. After doing that we need to drop the leaves at the same time and drop the sugar and the sawdust in a small quantitys while shaking some pollen out from the flowers." Ayumu says while reading the book.

"On it." Says the siblings.

They then start making the potion while carefully following the instructions and after making the potion, they give some of it to Saburo.

"Well, now that that's done. I'll go see if I can find the monsters and deal with them." Ayumu says while stretching.

"Let me come too Ayumu. I've been friends with Saburo since childhood. And you don't have to worry since I can fight too. Jun explains with a confident tone.

"No, you should stay here to keep him company if he's your friend then." Ayumu answers.

"Well alright." Jun says with an understanding voice.

Ayumu then leaves and goes to a forest where he sees some monsters that planning on attacking the village again with weapons, since some of them are goblins, but some are also Silver Wolfs and mutated plants.

"HEAT WAVE!" Ayumu shouts as he casts a spell towards the monsters.

"Blaaah!" Shout a few goblins that are burning to death along with some plants.

The surviving Silver Wolfs then attack Ayumu, but he attacks them with his scepter like an RPG character for fun and then Snow force kicks the wolves with her paws and then jumps in the air and does the same with more force making the wolves to run away leaving one Silver Wolf dazed.

"Hey you did great Snow!" Ayumu praises with a smile.

"Thank you Master." Snow says.

"Huh? Hey, you talked!" Ayumu says with a surprised tone.

"Usually it takes longer, but if a familiars master is strong enough, it can happen sooner." Snow explains.

"Huh, neat." Ayumu says.

The dazed Silver Wolf then comes to it's senses and walks up to the two.

"Arrooo!" Howls the Silver Wolf.

"What does it want Snow?" Ayumu asks.

"She wants you to become her master, meaning that she'll become your familiar too." Snow explains.

"Huh, ok then. Then I'll call you Silvia." Ayumu says while naming the female wolf.

"Thank you for accepting me master. Ow, also can you use your healing magic on me?" Silvia says in pain.

"Of course... HEAL!" Ayumu shouts as he heals Silvia.

"I'm sorry for attacking the village. I was actually forced to do it." Silvia explains with a sad tone.

"Forced?" Ayumu says with a surprised look.

"Yes, by one of those other Silver Wolves. But I'm sure they learned their lesson." Silvia explains.

"Hm, okay." Ayumu says.

"Anyway, hop on my back Master and I'll take you and Snow back to the village." Silvia says.

Ayumu does that and they then head back.  
Meanwhile back at the village Saburo has waken up and everyone's relieved.

"Mmm, what happened?" Saburo asks with a confused tone.

"You were poisoned but someone outside our village healed you." Midori explains.

"Ah, are you okay grandpa?!" Saburo asks with a concerned expression.

"I am thanks to you." Midori says with a smile.

"Who was this person that saved me?" Saburo asks.

"He was a young mage who was reincarnated from another world." Jun answers.

"Another world? Wait, so he died in his previous life!" Saburo says with a surprised tone.

"It is true though. He said that that world was far more advanced too." Hina adds.

"Gramps, we should help him anyway we can! It's only fair since he saved me." Saburo says.

"Of course. Heh, it's been a long time since I've met a person from a different world." Midori says.

Ayumu then comes inside the house while still being on Silvias back.

"I'm back! I also made a new friend." Ayumu announces.

"Look who's feeling better now." Jun says.

"Oh hey, it's good to know that you're feeling better now." Ayumu says happily.

"Thank you for your help. Jun also told us that you're from another world." Saburo says.

"Heh, it's been 100 years since I've met a person from another world." Midori says.

"Wait, 100 years?! How old are you Elder Midori?" Ayumu asks with a shocked expression.

"I'm 150 years. He saved me when I was attacked by monsters." Midori explains.

"So when the year was 1918 or if this world has more months than my previous world that had 12 months with 365 days." Ayumu says while thinking aloud.

"This world has 18 months." Jun answers.

After that, Midori prepares a wagon for Ayumu, gives some money that are named Quills, a cauldron, some food, ingredients for potions, bottles, fire wood and other important items.

"Wow, thank you alot." Ayumu thanks with grattitude.

"It's the least we could do after helping us." Midori explains.

"But still, thank you." Ayumu says.

"If you go that way, you should come across with Vreadronyth Kingdom. Kingdom that's ruled by king Vreadronyth." Jun explains.

"Got it. Well bye for now." Ayumu says and starts going.

"See you! Come back soon Ayumu!" The family, Elder Midori and Saburo say while Ayumu's leaving.

Ayumu gives them a thumbs up as an answer that he's going to come back. Snow had climbed on top of the wagon and is waving goodbye too while Silvia watches the village getting smaller when they're going further away from it.


End file.
